


Hard to Resist: Skaifaya hit op graunou

by AradiaFirehawk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Emori, Alpha Harper, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Gustus, Beta Indra, Beta Miller, Beta Monty, Beta Raven Reyes, Beta gaia, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, M/M, Multi, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Echo, Omega John Murphy (The 100), Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradiaFirehawk/pseuds/AradiaFirehawk
Summary: Canon-divergent: an omegaverse world where Anya and Clarke go to see the Commander because the main part of the Ark falls near the Boat People, instead of near the dropship. A deal is struck, and the rest all unfolds quite differently.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Gustus/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you follow me (or have just discovered my writing), you will know that I haven't posted anything on AO3 since 2015. Man, I had no idea it was that long!
> 
> I finally decided I wanted to write a Clexa story, but I also wanted to try my hand at a little something different, to challenge myself. As stated in the summary, this is an Omegaverse story. I wrote it for my spouse for our anniversary, and while they really enjoyed it, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as well.
> 
> All warnings apply for omegaverse stories: there are male and female alphas, betas, and omegas. Alphas have penises, betas are most like "normal" humans, and omegas have vaginas and the ability to have babies (to very generally sum this up). Besides regular sex drives, the alphas go into rut and form a knot with their erection, and omegas go into heat, and that can sync up with mates. This happens a few times a year. Biting is involved in mating. You can google this more if needed, but I will also expand on this in the story itself, and in the ways I think make the most sense for the story I am telling. 
> 
> So if that is not something that interests you, please simply go and read something else. If you are interested, please read on!

Hard to Resist - _Skaifaya hit op graunou_

Lexa was not pleased. This was the fourth day in a row that she and the ambassadors were meeting through lunch, and the hungrier she got, the more frustrated she became. 

She might also be so displeased because Clarke had been away for three weeks, but she couldn’t exactly tell the ambassadors that she was “horny” - as Raven would put it - and they should all just leave her alone. So, she sat and prayed for some sort of salvation from the rather annoying questions the _Sangedakru_ ambassador was pestering her with today.

The truth is that Lexa missed her mate, and she could not do anything about that. In the past few days alone, she had sparred against Indra two to three times a day, and just this morning, she’d refused to participate anymore. 

“Apologies, _Heda_ , but I do not wish to be beaten up anymore simply because you are frustrated.” She ended the statement by glancing briefly down at the front of Lexa’s pants and wrinkling her nose a bit at the pheromones Lexa was releasing.

Even Lexa was becoming annoyed with herself. She wasn’t due for her rut (which sunk up with Clarke’s heat) for another month or more, and yet the longer Clarke was gone, the more combative and crankier she became. As _Heda_ , Lexa was almost always in control of her pheromones, a needed trait to keep a cool head in any given situation. So, the fact that she was letting off enough aggression in her scent that even Indra felt the need to comment on it was a mark of her growing agitation.

This entire situation was so unusual because Lexa was not generally driven to “typical” alpha behavior. She excelled in her position because, as an alpha, she could use her scent and physical strength to dominate anyone in a room. However, she was also very level-headed and knew when discussions were needed instead of a fight. That was more of a “traditionally” beta or omega trait, at least among _Kyongedakru_. However, once _Skaikru_ was on the ground, many of those ideas behind what made one an alpha, beta, or omega were thrown out.

Lexa scoffed softly under her breath because that was not technically true. _Skaikru_ had many of the same ideas as her people about your place in society being dictated by your presentation: alphas were leaders, betas were followers, and omegas were for having children. Yes, especially on the ground, people did branch out from those strict rules. For example, betas could be fighters _and_ have children. Clarke, however, did not just defy those rules: she _shattered_ them.

From the moment Clarke strode into her tent that day - about a year ago now - Lexa knew that she was different. As an omega, this woman should have been bowing down to the Commander and submitting the moment she smelled Lexa’s strength. Instead, Clarke looked her directly in the eyes and told Lexa she wanted an alliance. Clarke was covered in mud and cuts, just as Anya was beside her, but she stood firm and resolute. And Lexa was lost.

“ _Heda_?”

 _Skrish_. Speaking of lost, Lexa was so lost in thought that she had no idea what the _Sangedakru_ ambassador had said. This was all Clarke’s fault.

“ _Moba, bandrona, ba-”_

As Lexa tried to figure out what she could say to make it appear as though she was listening all along, the horns from Polis’s gates sounded. She whirled off her throne and went to the balcony to see who approached. 

_I would know that golden hair anywhere,_ Lexa thought. 

She turned back around and addressed the assembled ambassadors, “ _Bandrona_ , we must cut this meeting short, as _Wanheda_ has returned, and I must debrief her and her delegation. Let us gather tomorrow morning to discuss this and other matters further.”

As everyone filed out of the room, Lexa forced herself to remain standing next to her throne, though the effort involved had her gripping onto the back of it with almost bruising force. There was a chuckle next to her, and she raised her eyebrow at one of her _Fleimkepa_. “Something amuses you, Murphy?”

Murphy, who probably changed the most of the former _Skaikru_ but still starts most conversations with a sarcastic comment, snorted and said, “No, _Heda_ , I just think you might want to ease up on the chair before you break it. I mean, I know you’ve been _without_ for a few weeks, but--” 

Emori, who entered the throne room a few minutes ago on her break from working in the machine shop she runs with Raven, cuffed him on the back of the head, “As a man who pines for me when I’m busy for even an hour, I think you might want to ease up on the teasing, John. I’d like to see you go weeks without being near me.”

“Hey! I may be an omega, but I do not _pine_. That is a gross exaggeration. I might _wallow_ a bit…”

Indra, who followed not far behind Emori, rolled her eyes at this back and forth. Lexa released a small smile: she could see that they were trying to get her to relax a bit so that she did not scare everyone into submission by accident. Indeed, both Murphy and Emori were releasing a low level of calming pheromones, which Lexa was only now noticing. That they felt the need to do so was another mark of her lack of control.

“Indra, I take it Gaia is with the _Natblida_ ?” Lexa asked, in another bid to distract herself as everything within her was shouting at her to run to her mate. Clarke would be here shortly, and she would just have to get control of herself in the meantime. Running through the streets like a _goufa_ was not becoming of the Commander of the Twelve Clans. Or was it Commander of the Thirteen Clans now? That would also have to wait until Clarke reported on her trip.

“ _Sha, Heda_. She is leading them in training now, and then they will have lessons on their origins with Murphy later today.” Indra was still scowling at the man, though he just smirked back at her. They did not hate one another, but they did enjoy riling each other up.

Having more than one active _Fleimkepa_ at a time was a new idea that developed out of a desire to ensure nothing was lost if one died suddenly. Additionally, this made sure nothing like Titus’s almost assassination of Clarke (and Lexa) ever happened again. Gaia was an obvious choice, as she trained for this position for years, but Murphy was a unique decision. His experience with Jaha and the island - where he learned of the origins of _Bekka Pramheda_ , ALIE, and the Flame - made him an unusual, but surprisingly effective, secondary _Fleimkepa_. Of course, it was Clarke’s suggestion, as she always seemed to see people’s strengths even if they could not see it in themselves.

Lexa blinked and realized that she was distracted enough by this train of thought that she only just noticed that the throne room doors were opened once more, and her mate walked towards her.

All she could smell was Clarke, and it didn’t matter how many people altered their scent to soothe her: Clarke was here, and she smelled _divine_.

Accompanying Clarke were the few high-ranking captains that traveled with her on this mission: Anya, Raven, Miller, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia, and Echo. Raven liked to call them Clarke’s “entourage.” They were a hand-picked _Kru_ to help protect Clarke, if needed, and ease negotiations with _Skaikru_. They were among the few people that could be trusted with a mission like this, though the others would have gone if they were asked: Gustus (who was standing behind Lexa’s chair so quiet and steadfast she almost forgot he was there), Bellamy, and Harper, who - along with Murphy and Emori - had to stay in Polis to continue their duties.

However, Lexa only had eyes on Clarke, who looked strong, striding towards the throne. The past year was challenging on them all, but the extensive training they put Clarke through - and the other “delinquents” in their charge - toughened her mate in all the right ways. Clarke’s hair was braided back, and on her face was the traditional _Trikru_ kohl in lines under her eyes that reached back towards just above her ears. She wore a slightly shorter coat than Lexa’s, one that flowed down to her calves, and from head to toe, she looked like the _Wanheda_ of legend.

“ _Wanheda_ graces us with her presence.” Lexa’s smile was only barely contained, along with her desire to throw herself onto Clarke and kiss her senseless. _Very_ Un-Commander-like.

Clarke raised her eyebrow and bowed at the waist at the same time, “Sorry to keep you waiting, _Heda_. I hope you didn’t worry too much.”

Both of them (in fact, most likely everyone in the room) knew that Clarke meant this, since they hoped this mission would only take a week or more, and they were gone three. Luckily, Raven set up a permanent radio in the tower to keep in contact from time to time. Still, they had to limit these communications to essential items, which did not make up for the physical distance between them.

“Alright, alright,” Raven rolled her eyes, “we get it, you missed each other. Can we get this briefing done so that I can go take a bath?”

“Don’t you mean you and _Anya_ can go take a bath, Raven?” This earned Murphy another smack on the back of his head from Emori.

“John, I’d reign that response in before Anya decides to add more laps to your training tomorrow.” From the look Anya was giving him, that was a definite possibility.

Lexa sighed, “ _Em pleni._ I know everyone wants to bathe and rest after the long journey. Clarke, is there anything that needs to be imparted right now before I dismiss everyone? We can then all reconvene this evening, over dinner, to discuss the trip in more detail. I doubt anyone will be paying as much attention as they should be right now.” Of course, Lexa was among those who would be unfocused, but she did not need to share that information. All those in this room would likely guess that anyway since her pheromones were still extremely unbalanced.

“The only thing to report right now is that _Skaikru_ will travel to Polis in a week to discuss further terms for potentially joining the _kongeda_ , and they will be led here by Luna and those among her people who wish to attend the celebration in a couple of weeks.” Clarke watched Lexa’s face as she said this since she knew that this was the most significant thing her mate worried about when sending them to _Floukru_.

Lexa took a deep breath, “Luna agreed to come?”

“ _Sha._ We showed her evidence of the changes in the _Sadgeda,_ and she’s heard from travelers and merchants visiting _Floukru_ that these new rules are being upheld. I think Titus’s death also helped her decide that it was safe enough.”

Lexa nodded as she contemplated seeing Luna for the first time in years. There was joy in her heart at the thought of seeing the woman who was like her sister, but she also feared that Luna would reject her and refuse to be fully connected to the _kongeda._ Again, she was so distracted thinking about this that it took her a few minutes to realize that the throne room was now empty except for Clarke, who slowly sauntered up the steps to _Heda’s_ throne.

“I sent everyone away since you seemed a bit...unfocused.” This was said with a slight smirk, since Clarke could clearly tell that Lexa was very focused, just not on anything other than her mate’s breasts. Clarke walked closer until she was right in front of the brunette, and then laughed as Lexa pulled her down forcefully to sit across her lap. The blonde clasped the back of her mate’s head as Lexa practically burrowed into her neck and paused there, just taking in her scent.

Lexa spent many years not showing her affectionate side to anyone. Of course, Costia saw it, but they also met when they were both very young and before Lexa became _Heda_. After she died - and following Titus’s teachings - Lexa locked away all that made her anything but a Commander. Until Clarke. Clarke took all her defenses and smashed them down, one by one until all that was left was love. Of course, the world still saw _Heda_ , the strong alpha who could protect them all, but by allowing Clarke in, Lexa was also able to acknowledge her love for Anya, Gustus, and the former _Skaikru_ members as well. She unbent enough to laugh more, joke, and interact a bit less formally with those they trusted, at least behind closed doors.

Lexa sat on her throne, enjoyed feeling her mate against her, and breathed her in. This reconnection was her only goal in mind, but with Clarke sitting on her and her ass occasionally shifting to get closer, Lexa’s priorities shifted drastically. Clarke had to know the effect she had on the brunette because she pulled Lexa’s head into her neck even more and directed her to her scent gland on the right side of her neck, where one scar met another. Lexa drew in a sharp breath and fought her conflicting emotions. One was the deep desire to protect and defend since the skin she was sucking on was the end of a jagged scar that went from below Clarke’s collarbone to the side of her neck below her ear, a permanent reminder of their final battle with Nia and Ontari. The other desire was much more immediate, as that scar led directly into/overlapped the mating bite Lexa gave her on the night their union became more than political.

Lexa knew that Clarke could sense these strong emotions from her smell. Still, all of her breath left her in a whoosh of air as the omega took matters into her own hands - so to speak - and ground her ass down more purposefully into the alpha’s lap, and let out a low chuckle as she felt Lexa harden underneath her.

“It looks like I’m not the only one who’s been frustrated these last few weeks, _niron_.” Lexa shivered as Clarke whispered this in her ear.

“ _Jok_ , Clarke, you have no idea. I feel like a newly presenting alpha with no control or training. All I needed to do was _not_ think about you, and yet that is all I could seem to focus on.” This statement was slightly muffled as Lexa continued to suck on Clarke’s mating mark and used her hands on Clarke’s hips to help her grind down into her cock. Much more of this and Lexa would need to replace her pants, as embarrassing as that would be.

Clarke pulled back and sent out some soothing pheromones of her own. “Shhhh, I know, _hodnes_ , I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. You, _Heda_ , are _very_ distracting.” Lexa groaned as Clarke slid off her lap and onto her knees in front of the throne.

Clarke slowly undid Lexa’s pants and reached in to pull out her cock, stroking it a few times as Lexa could do no more than grunt in response. “What would the _kongeda_ think to know that _Wanheda_ bows before _Heda’s_ throne, but _Heda_ is not the one in control?” Before Lexa could respond to Clarke’s taunt, her mate took her fully into her mouth, and _Heda_ was indeed undone.

It does not matter how many times Clarke got on her knees for Lexa (both as _Wanheda_ and as her mate), each time is better than the last. At first, she thought that it was her alpha nature that loved to dominate her omega, but she realized that while some of her feelings were about dominance and submission, most of them were about enjoying that Clarke loved to do this, loved to make Lexa feel good. In return, Lexa reveled in making Clarke feel good as well. This was a kind of give-and-take that she never experienced before as both _Heda_ and Lexa. Despite knowing and caring for one another since childhood, once Lexa became the Commander, there was always a hierarchy involved in some capacity between Costia and herself, as much as they loved one another. This was not rooted in Costia being an omega, but in Lexa having command over her, as a part of the leadership structure within _Trikru_.

There was no command difference with Clarke because she came to Lexa as a leader of her people from the very beginning. Clarke agreed to their union, knowing that it would combine their two peoples, but she committed to that with the understanding that it would be a true partnership and that they would be co-leaders. The two leaders did not easily come to that decision, and they still occasionally clashed in their opinions on approaching tactical - and marital - issues. But those fights made their relationship stronger, and the rewards when they made up…

Lexa hissed as Clarke dug her nails into her thighs, over her pants. The omega withdrew, so just the head of Lexa’s cock was in her mouth. When she realized she had the alpha’s full attention, she slid down again, running her tongue along the underside of Lexa’s shaft, and sucked deep. Lexa could not take it anymore and unclenched her hands from the throne’s arms, reaching forward and placing them in Clarke’s hair. She started with a light touch, but she gripped tighter at the appreciative moan from her mate, tugging on her golden locks. Neither she nor Clarke enjoyed forcing this act, but even the slight pressure from Lexa’s hands fulfilled Clarke’s omega drive to submit, and Lexa’s alpha urge to dominate. Clarke showed her enjoyment by taking Lexa’s cock further down her throat and moaning so intensely it was almost a purr. This vibrated directly up her cock, and Lexa pulled back quickly, afraid she would cum too soon.

“Mmmm, don’t pull back, I missed you, and I want it all. I fucking love when you cum in my mouth, alpha.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s hips forward forcefully, and she was helpless to do anything but comply. Her mate knew phrases like that went right to her basest instincts, and Lexa let out a combination between a whimper and growl as she gripped onto Clarke’s hair even tighter and came. Hard. As she continued to shoot her cum down Clarke’s throat, Lexa saw stars and thought it was only fitting, since her mate fell from the stars to find her home on the ground.

Lexa let out a light chuckle, and Clarke retreated - with a last lick or two for her own enjoyment before she carefully tucked the alpha’s cock back into her pants - to look up at the brunette quizzically. “I have to admit, laughter was not what I expected your mid-orgasm reaction to be, love.” This was finished with a small yelp as Lexa stood up quickly and pulled Clarke up with her.

Lexa, running her hands through as much of her mate’s braided hair as she could, replied, “I was laughing at my own romantic musings. Something about the stars you came from, and how you make me see them. I was never this ridiculous and sappy until you came along, _niron_.”

Clarke burst out laughing at this and looked prepared to tease her alpha mercilessly until Lexa distracted her by pulling her in for a deep, breathtaking kiss. God, she had missed this, just being able to kiss the blonde whenever she felt like it. Clarke appeared to revel in it as well, as she pulled Lexa forward by her braids and moaned into her lips. 

Alas, eventually they had to come up for air, but Clarke took the opportunity to lean forward and nip at Lexa’s mating mark, which was almost hidden by her coat’s collar. As her lips ran across it, all of Lexa’s desire surged up once more, and she swept her mate up in her arms like the “princess” some of the former _Skaikru_ still called her. The squeak that the omega let out in surprise did not help the image, which quickly turned into a moan as Lexa commandeered her mouth again. Looking around, the Commander noted that her war table was off in the corner of the room. She carefully (since tripping with your mate in your arms was _definitely_ un-Commander-like) carried Clarke over to the table’s edge and sat her down.

Clarke chuckled, “This is familiar. Though I believe last time we were in a tent, and Anya walked in on us before we could finish our… ‘discussion.’”

“Clarke, _Heda_ would never find herself in such a compromising position,” Lexa arched her brow as she gently pushed the omega to lay back on the table. “It was Anya _and_ Indra, and it was also your fault, with the way you were striding around my tent like you owned the place, wafting your scent at me.” With that cleared up - and before Clarke could continue the “argument” - Lexa removed her boots one by one, and then made her way down onto her knees by kissing along her mate’s stomach, then undoing her pants and following them down her legs with her lips and teeth. She moved her mouth back up to Clarke’s center, spreading her thighs and putting her knees over her shoulders. Then, Lexa took her time tracing her tongue over Clarke’s clit, never coming in for more than a quick taste.

Clarke quickly got fed up with this and tried to pull Lexa closer, but the alpha was having none of that. She was denied this joy for weeks; Clarke could wait a few more minutes while Lexa enjoyed tasting her once again. She loved hearing the soft, breathy way Clarke moaned, and the way she couldn’t help thrusting her hips every time Lexa ran her tongue over a sensitive part of her skin, the way she often ended up begging to be fucked. However, Clarke knew that Lexa enjoyed these things as well, and when the omega finally had enough, she brought out the “big guns,” moaning, “ _Leksa...mmm...Leksa, hodnes...jok. Jok ai,_ alpha. _Ai gafen yu._ ”

Lexa groaned into Clarke and redoubled her efforts, sucking deeply on her mate’s clit, then flicking her tongue and sliding two fingers in at once, reaching upward until she found that spot deep inside Clarke that made her arch her back and cry out. It only took a few more minutes, and then she came undone, gasping out Lexa’s name as she came down from her orgasm. However, Lexa was not quite finished with her yet, and she let out a deep growl as she surged up, turned Clarke over, flipped the omega’s coat up, and pressed her chest down on the table. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let Clarke know not to move.

The Commander quickly tore off her coat and sash, careless of where they fell and leaned over the omega’s back in nothing but her pants and breast binder. She whisper-growled into the omega’s ear, “You, my mate, are playing with _faya_. I know when you are _truly_ so far gone, you have trouble remembering _gonasleng_ , let alone _trigedasleng_. And yet, you know I cannot resist you when you use _trig_ in our bedroom.”

Clarke was still held down on the table, but she turned her head to the side to see Lexa. It also left her mating mark on full display and was an _extremely_ submissive pose, which increased Lexa’s desire even further. “This is not our bedroom, but I’ll happily use these tactics anywhere you want, _Heda_. In the meantime, why don’t you put us both out of our misery and put _that_ ,” she thrust her naked ass back into Lexa’s hard cock to emphasize her point, “to good use. I know it’s been too long for both of us, and if you wait one more second-” Her statement was cut off as Lexa surged forward and slowly began to slide her cock into her mate.

Both of them held their breath as Lexa sank further and further until her hips were flush with Clarke’s ass, and she could go no further. Lexa almost forgot how _tight_ Clarke was, and she had to take a few minutes to readjust as the blonde squeezed around her cock like a vise. This also helped Clarke since Lexa was by no means small, and the depth that her alpha could reach inside her always took a bit of time to get used to, though that wasn’t a bad thing at all. Once Lexa collected herself and could tell Clarke was ready, she pulled almost all the way back out and then thrust back in, making them moan deeply. At any other time, Lexa would try to draw this out more, but she knew they were both at their limits on patience.

With this in mind, and Clarke’s scent getting more and more desperate, Lexa gripped onto her hips tightly and proceeded to fuck her omega with as much power behind her thrusts as possible. Of course, Clarke was never quiet when they coupled, and the harder Lexa fucked her, the more she lost control. Thankfully, with the throne room doors locked and only her trusted guards outside, neither one cared about volume control. The louder Clarke’s cries became, the more forcefully Lexa fucked her. There would be time to make love to one another slowly and luxuriously later. Now they both needed this release and reconnection.

“Fuck...Lex...I’m gonna…” Clarke panted.

Lexa continued to thrust as she felt Clarke get tighter and tighter around her, “Cum for me, Clarke. _Jok_ ...cum with me, _ai_ omega...cum on my cock.” She pulled her mate upright while still inside of her, and just as Clarke was reaching her peak, Lexa bit down on her mating bite, which made the omega tumble over into orgasm and took the alpha with her into oblivion.

Lexa carefully pulled out and held Clarke close as they both came down from the heavens, and she continued to revel in her omega’s presence. As she physically supported Clarke, since her legs were always weak after climax, the blonde laughed softly. When Lexa looked down at her questioningly, she said, “We never even bothered to get undressed fully.”

“Well, you are just that hard to resist, _niron_.”

“Or we were both just that hard up,” Clarke added. Lexa understood her meaning, though sometimes the former _Skaikru_ phrases that her mate used were not clear. She had Raven to thank for explaining some of them, though she enjoyed asking Clarke about them and watching her nose crinkle in amusement as she “broke it down” for Lexa.

Clarke stepped out of her arms and started to strip down entirely, “Well, I know you mentioned a bath, so I might as well finish undressing. You too, _Heda_.”

The combination of Clarke helping her remove her pants (once she kicked off her boots) and the use of her title made Lexa hard again in no time. Clarke turned towards the throne room’s side door, which led to the bathroom and, through there, their bedroom. However, the moment she scented Lexa’s increased desire and glanced down to see the evidence, Clarke seemed to change her mind. She slowly placed her hand on Lexa’s chest and gently pushed her back until her legs hit the throne, and then her ass followed suit as Clarke straddled her mate.

“Mmmm, I know I took you on the throne earlier, but I do think that we should really make sure we’ve broken it in, don’t you?” Clarke said this while tucking some hair behind Lexa’s left ear. Lexa was already nodding before she had even finished speaking, but admittedly was not paying too much attention to the words themselves. Clarke laughed again when she saw that Lexa’s focus was on her breasts again as they rose and fell in front of her face. That laughter was cut off abruptly when the brunette leaned forward and took one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth. She took her time sucking on one while playing with the other, and the omega tried to focus enough to tease Lexa’s nipples as well, though she soon trailed her fingers down the alpha’s chest to where her cock was pressed between their bodies, straining and almost begging for attention.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s cock in her hand gently and lifted her ass enough to guide it into her without too much effort. She was more than wet enough, but this position always left her (left both of them) gasping at how deep she could feel her mate’s cock hit inside her, especially when Lexa found that perfect angle to hit her G-spot every time she thrust upward. Clarke lifted off Lexa’s lap until just the tip of her cock was inside her, and then she dropped back down just as slowly. This pace was killing Lexa, but she knew it felt incredible for Clarke, and she loved to release control over to the omega occasionally when they had sex. Clarke always rewarded her well during these times, so while Lexa took a firm grip on her mate’s hips, she made sure to let Clarke control the pace. 

After a few more minutes of the omega rocking up and down on her cock, they were both so worked up that it would not take much more to climax. Lexa refused to cum before Clarke, and the blonde knew this, so she picked up the pace. She took one of Lexa’s hands from her hip, placed her fingers over her clit, leaned forward, and whispered, “You can touch me, Lex. Touch me and let go, _hodnes_. I’m so close. You know I want to cum when you do, feel you spill inside of me, knowing that you won’t be able to look at this throne again without getting hard. Fuck, please, baby, _beja._ ” Then she bit down on Lexa’s mating scar.

Lexa’s fingers slipped over Clarke’s clit, faster and faster, as her mate increased the speed of her rising and falling hips. This, combined with the bite and the image that Clarke’s words invoked, made Lexa thrust up into her mate as deep as she could and hold herself there as she climaxed, shooting her cum deep into Clarke while she gripped onto Lexa’s cock and followed right behind her into ecstasy. 

They sat naked on the Commander’s throne, holding one another as they both struggled to get their breath back. Clarke trailed her fingers over Lexa’s arm tattoo, and Lexa traced the lines she could not quite see fully but knew from memory were inked across Clarke’s back. She followed the stars that began at the scar and mating mark on the right side of her mate’s neck, “fell” over her shoulder and down her back, until they met a tree and the ground at the base of Clarke’s spine, just above the swell of her ass. After their mating, Clarke wanted something to show her connection to this new world she and Lexa were building together. She had drawn the tattoo herself, started the ink before they left to fight in _Azgeda_ , and completed it after her neck healed when they were back in Polis. She called it “ _Skaifaya hit op graun_.”

Clarke spoke up from where her head was tucked in under Lexa’s chin, “I think I’ll have to start designing something new for us both to get for the celebration. I’m not sure what it’ll be yet but let me know if you have any preferences.”

Lexa smiled and said, “I will wear anything you create with pride, _niron_.”

“ _Enthing_? That gives me a lot of power…What if I decided a cute kitten best represented us?”

“I am not sure why you would choose such an image, but if my mate commands it…” Lexa said this in her most formal Commander voice and enjoyed watching Clarke’s smile split her face at the teasing.

She opened her mouth to continue their banter, but a loud pounding echoed through the throne room as someone banged on the doors. Since the guards knew not to disturb them here when the doors were locked, this was either an emergency or-

Raven called through the doors, “ _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ , stop screwing each other and get a move on! I know you’re still in there because the _gona_ out here haven’t left their posts.” 

Murphy followed this up by saying, “You’ve had plenty of time to fuck your mate, Princess. Get in the damn bath so we can have our _dina_.”

There was a bit of a scuffling noise, and then they heard Anya shout, “Raven, I told you two not to bother them. If you were not my mate…” There was a smacking noise, and it was obvious Emori lightly slapped Murphy behind the head again.

“Leave them alone, you two. You’re lucky that _Heda_ is not in rut, or you would find yourself at the end of her sword for interrupting their mating.” You could tell Emori was also at her wit’s end with her omega.

This mock fight echoed down the corridor as Anya and Emori led them away. Lexa glanced at Clarke’s face as she tried not to laugh out loud. The Commander was a little annoyed, but not nearly as much as she would have been if they interrupted them in the middle of their reunion.

“It is a good thing that I love you, Clarke, or your friends would not be long for this world.” Lexa sighed as she said this and blew some of the hair that fell from her braids out of her face.

Her mate just chuckled and said, “I would believe that more if I didn’t know you often play cards with Murphy and that you take extra time to train Raven with the horses and her brace. They may annoy you as much as they annoy me, but we know they do it because they care. Though if they did that any earlier, I would’ve been the first one out there kicking their asses.”

Lexa nodded along with this statement. All their people knew when a more formal attitude was required, and that included the former _Skaikru_ , but the joking was refreshing to the alpha since it was not something she allowed in her life before Clarke. Even Anya and Gustus were affected: with Raven and Miller as their mates, it was hard not to be.

Clarke continued, “Besides, since Miller, Echo, and Monty traveled with me, you know that they will be busy with their own mates for the next little while as well. Raven and Murphy can hound us because they had their mates with them. Trust me, Anya and Raven - and Octavia and Lincoln - got plenty of _skrish_ from us all about not needing to be apart from their loved one for our journey. Raven is most likely getting back at me for the constant cock-blocking I did while we were away.”

Now, this is a phrase that Lexa understood immediately, and she shook her head at the blonde, “Clarke, that is unkind.”

“No,” Clarke snorted, “unkind is the amount of noise those two couples made in their tents each night when they knew the rest of us were frustratingly mateless. I just about _annihilated_ Octavia in training the morning after yet another sleepless night.”

Lexa could agree that it was more than fair, though she anticipated much hassling in the future. However, that was “par for the course” (another phrase Lexa picked up from Raven) for daily life in Polis, and with a tower made up of mostly happily mated people, including herself, the alpha really would not have it any other way. The day Clarke agreed to a union, she opened the door for their people to integrate, and that was just one of the many benefits to the deal for everyone involved.

Clarke hoisted herself off of Lexa’s lap and pulled her mate up with her, “I do think, however, that we should continue where we left off before I got distracted by your nakedness, and head towards that bath. I have been dreaming about being truly clean since we left _Floukru_ , and I need to tell you about the trip before we have our larger talk over _dina_.”

As Clarke walked ahead of her, her full body on display, and swayed her hips side to side in a way she knew Lexa could not refuse, Lexa replied, “As I said before, Clarke, you are hard to resist.”

Her mate’s laughter flowed out of the bathroom, though it quickly turned into a shriek as Lexa scooped her up and finished the walk to the tub. They would likely be delayed further, but everyone else could wait. _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ were taking time for themselves.

\-------------------------------------

The End. For now.

See below for translations: 

_Skaifaya hit op graun:_ Stars meet ground

 _Sangedakru:_ Desert People

 _Heda:_ Commander

 _Kyongedakru:_ Grounders

 _Skaikru:_ Sky People

 _Skrish:_ Shit

 _Moba, bandrona, ba--:_ Apologies, ambassador, but--

 _Wanheda:_ Commander of Death

 _Fleimkepa:_ Flamekeeper

 _Natblida:_ Nightblood

 _Goufa:_ Child

 _Sha:_ Yes

 _Pramheda:_ First Commander

 _Kru:_ People

 _Em pleni:_ Enough

 _Kongeda:_ Coalition

 _Floukru:_ Boat People

 _Sadgeda:_ Conclave

 _Niron:_ Lover

 _Jok:_ Fuck

 _Hodnes:_ Love

 _Trikru:_ Tree People

 _Jok ai:_ Fuck me

 _Ai gafen yu:_ I need you

 _Faya:_ Fire

 _Gonasleng_ : English

 _Trigedasleng:_ Language of the Grounders

 _Trig:_ Shortened form of the above

 _Beja:_ Please

 _Azgeda:_ Ice Nation

 _Enthing:_ Anything

 _Gona:_ Warrior

 _Dina:_ Dinner


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Clarke was up to while visiting Luna, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the delay in getting this second chapter out. Unfortunately, my father-in-law passed away due to COVID-19, and I had to be there to support my spouse. My heart goes out to everyone who has suffered due to this pandemic, and I hope we all continue to wash our hands, wear masks, and social distance.
> 
> I hope this chapter (and this story in general) helps to distract you from this insane world, as writing this helped me!

** Chapter 2: I Offered Myself **

_Two and a half weeks ago:_

After traveling for about half a week straight, Clarke was exhausted. Her thighs hurt from the longer-than-normal days riding, and she was in desperate need of a bath. She was also about two seconds away from kicking her friends’ asses.

_“Shof op!”_ Clarke shouted. Everyone around her froze.

Anya gave Clarke a nod of approval, even as she covered Raven’s mouth. The mates were riding double since it was easier on Raven’s leg for longer journeys. The others all rode their own horses, though Monty and Miller were walking next to their horses to stretch their legs. It was actually Echo and Octavia who were arguing, of course, since they still got on one another’s nerves (mostly on purpose). Raven was about to pipe in with her two cents on whatever it was they were arguing about when Clarke snapped her command, and Lincoln simply kept quiet, which was his general state of being.

Clarke took a deep breath, then, at a lower volume, said, “Echo, stop baiting Octavia. Octavia, stop letting her bait you. I don’t care why this started, but I _definitely_ don’t need to hear about Bellamy’s sex life. We’re approaching _Floukru_ territory, and I would prefer we not give Luna and her people the impression that we’re untried _goufa."_

Echo looked a bit ashamed since acting out was not something she usually did. Though, as the only other omega in the group who had to go without her mate for this trip, Clarke could sympathize with Echo. The fact that the blonde had felt it necessary to yell at all was an indication of her own frustration and anxiety.

Lincoln took the opportunity to speak up, “We’re nearing the pickup location for the boat to _Floukru_ land, we should dismount and light the signal anyway.” Clarke was extremely grateful for the interruption, especially since this announcement had her people falling into their official roles as captains and defenders. 

Clarke called a halt for the group, and they all dismounted to take a break while Lincoln recruited a few of them to gather the necessary leaves to add to the signal fire. After she was on the ground, Anya offered her hands to Raven, to help her down.

“Love of my life, may I assist you?” Anya smirked as she said this, and Raven chuckled and bowed her head, “Of course, An, isn’t that why I keep you around? Aren’t alphas designed to service their mates?”

Monty piped up, “I think you mean ‘serve,’ Raven.”

“Oh, no,” this was from Clarke, “she meant exactly what she said, didn’t you?”

“I am happy to do either one _, branwada,_ but perhaps you could let me help you down for now.” Anya wasn’t really smiling while she said this, but Clarke could see the twinkle in her eyes, which for Anya was basically a full-throated laugh. Anyone with eyes - and a nose - could tell how much they loved one another.

Their connection was also obvious in the way Raven let Anya hold onto her firmly as she carefully lifted her bad leg with her hands over to a side-saddle position, and then Anya helped her slide off the horse. This was real progress, as a year ago she would have snapped at anyone who tried to help her, though truthfully she would still yell at people who tried to assist her who weren’t her mate or their close circle of friends. The mechanic also let the alpha massage her leg and lower back for a minute, since the brace-saddle she designed herself was comfortable, but anytime she rode for long periods her muscles cramped up. This was one of the main reasons Anya and Lexa had taken great pains to train Raven to fight on a horse so that she wouldn’t be slowed down by the recovery time that was needed for her after dismounting. Raven was now pretty lethal on a horse, and Clarke would bet on her in any cavalry battle, especially with a spear.

Clarke’s musing was interrupted when a bright green flare flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned and watched as the leaves that Lincoln and the others placed in the fire pit caught and released green fire. She’d known this would happen, but it was still a fascinating sight.

“How long?” Clarke asked Lincoln.

“Usually about 30-minutes to an hour. They know to expect us, so it should not be too long.”

Clarke nodded and went to sit by the shore. She sat and pulled out her sketchbook, taking the time to appreciate the gorgeous (and for her, new) view of the large body of water. After a few minutes, Echo joined her.

“What are we drawing today?” Echo nudged the blonde’s shoulder in greeting as she sat down next to Clarke.

“More water than my eyes are ever used to seeing. The last time I saw this much water was from space, and even then it was so far away it was hard to comprehend.”

Echo peered out at the water, and sighed, “I should not have fought with Octavia like that. I know we are on an important mission, and I should be acting like the _gona_ I am. Like the spy I was trained to be.”

“Octavia knew what she was doing too. I think in her own way she was trying to help since she knows what it’s like to be an omega and be separated from your mate.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she said this, “But since she has Lincoln with her right now, the only thing her baiting you does is make you angrier. We can tell ourselves it’s irrational all we want, but most of what you and I are feeling right now is instinct, and there’s not much we can do about that.”

Echo growled low in her throat, “This is why I hate being an omega.”

Clarke understood that feeling completely. As an omega, she was treated as lesser on the Ark due to the heats that could sometimes break through the suppressants all people on the ark were given at the first sign of puberty, and the fact that this could threaten the one-child law, even if the omega had a contraceptive implant. It wasn’t until she was on the ground and her status was treated with respect - omegas were very rare on the ground, and their ability to continue the human race was essential - that she even realized how bad it had been. Even within the _kongeda,_ Clarke was occasionally looked upon as weak, but she had proven all those (mostly alphas) wrong and would continue to do so.

_“Azgeda_ wasn’t welcoming to omegas, right?” Clarke kept sketching while she talked to Echo since she knew the other woman wasn’t overly fond of discussing personal issues. The less direct attention paid to her while they had this conversation, the more comfortable Echo would be. They’d known one another for quite some time, but it was only recently that Echo started to consider Clarke as more than just a tentative ally and leader. They were even starting to become friends.

The former spy snorted, “That’s putting it mildly. Omegas are kept under the heels of alphas, and useful only as breeding stock. I was only able to hide what I was for so long because _Haihefa_ Roan excelled at adjusting his scent for any given situation. He taught me, early on, how to mask what I was to make me a better spy. And, I suppose, to help provide me with a way to succeed in our society. Now, of course, these rules are changing, since Roan became king, but it will take time.”

Clarke nodded, having heard some of Echo’s story from Bellamy and Roan.

“I guess what I am trying to say is...I am around if you need to...talk or anything.” Echo scrunched her nose up in a rather comical way while she said this.

Clark chuckled and stopped drawing, “I appreciate the sentiment, and that, despite how uncomfortable it makes you, you still made the offer. However, what I’ll most likely need is sparring partners, especially once I’m around my mother for any length of time.”

“That bad?”

“Hmmm. Not _bad_ necessarily, but even after all these years, and even though I understand her motivations, I’m still... _pis._ ” Clarke shrugged as she said this, and looked back towards the water.

“Bellamy told me about your father. I’m sorry.” Echo still looked uncomfortable, but the fact that she continued to speak about emotional things encouraged Clarke.

“It’s been years, and a lot has happened, but I still can’t unlink her face with the image of my dad’s face as he was floated.” Clarke shrugged again, “I think I just need to come to peace with that, and move forward, whatever that means. And what’s the point of trying to bring all of the clans together for a new Unity Day, if I’m not willing to let the past stay in the past in my own life?”

Echo made no reply, but they both sat in companionable silence, with only the sound of the scratching of Clarke’s charcoal and the lapping of the waves to mark the passage of time.

Not long after this, a couple of people rose up out of the water, more silent than anyone had any right to be, wearing what appeared to be breathing masks to help them swim underwater for longer periods of time. Lincoln greeted them warmly but quickly got into a heated debate with one of them. Clarke knew what the fight was likely about, and pulled herself up from the sand, dusting herself off and offering her hand to assist Echo up as well.

“It’s fine, Lincoln, we’ll take the sedative.”

Lincoln shook his head even before Clarke was done speaking, “Clarke, you have traveled far to speak to _Floukru_ on behalf of _Heda,_ you should not have to--”

Clarke placed a quelling hand on his arm, “If Luna needs reassurance that we come in peace, then we will give that to her. It isn’t like she’s in a position to poison us, not without drawing all of the _kongeda_ down on _Floukru_ in retribution.” With that, Clarke grabbed one of the vials the men held out and threw it back. She smiled and said, “See you on the other side.” Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she just registered Lincoln catching her as she succumbed to the sedative.

****

Clarke woke to a banging noise, which seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

“Hey, let us out of this metal death trap, _nomonjoka!"_ That was _definitely_ Octavia shouting.

“Could you _joken hod op?"_ This came from Anya, who was standing not far from where Clarke was and leaning over to assist Raven into an upright position.

_“Okteivia…”_ This was from Lincoln, who was also sending out calming pheromones. 

Octavia sighed, though she also (thankfully) stopped pounding against the metal wall of - from what Clarke could tell as she slowly picked herself up - an old...shipping container, maybe?

“Calling them names won’t exactly help our cause, Octavia.” This was from Miller, who was leaning against the wall with Monty, helping to shake him awake.

Just as Clarke was about to speak up, there was a loud scraping noise, and large doors opened on the far side of the container. Sunlight streamed in and Clarke (along with the others) covered her eyes to block out some of the glare.

_“Monin, Wanheda. En yu kru_."

Just as Clarke stepped forward to address the speaker, she heard, “CLARKE?!”

Clarke’s eyes cleared, and she sighed, “Hi mom.”

Before she could say anything else, Abby rushed forward and practically knocked Clarke off her feet. The only thing that saved them both from an embarrassing fall was that Clarke had a lot more muscle than the last time Abby saw her and braced herself on impact. With her mom’s arms around her, Clarke was overcome with her scent and the comforting, safe feeling she used to get growing up, knowing that she was surrounded by her two loving parents who would protect her.

That thought gave Clarke pause, and she pulled back and gently extricated herself from her mother’s arms. That time was long past.

“It’s good to see you, mom.”

Abby seemed confused and her scent reflected that, turning slightly off and jarring in smell as she tried to read her daughter's face. Before she could be questioned further, Clarke stepped around her and addressed the woman standing behind her mother, who had welcomed them a few minutes ago.

_“Mochof. Ai laik Wanheda, Klark kom kongeda. En yu?”_

From Lexa and Lincoln’s descriptions, Clarke was pretty sure she already knew who the imposing woman with long curly hair and an air of power was, but she wanted to get the lay of the land, and that included gathering more information about their hosts.

The woman smiled and introduced herself, _“Ai laik Luna kom Floukru._ But seeing as you are traveling with Lincoln and we were expecting you, I think you knew that, correct?” There was a hint of a smile on her face, but she still had an air of wariness about her. Clarke could tell that even though Luna was a beta, she was struggling a bit with reigning in her pheromones due to her anxiety. Clarke could relate.

Abby was looking at Luna as if she had betrayed her, but before things could escalate, Marcus stepped forward. “Luna told us we could expect a delegation from the _kongeda_ soon, but she failed to mention it would be led by you, Clarke. Perhaps we should sit down and speak about this further over, say, some refreshments?” Marcus arched his brow in a rather diplomatic fashion, pointedly glancing around the group at the crowd they were attracting.

Luna caught on to his meaning and gestured for the group to follow her, _“Sha,_ Marcus, _chof. Wanheda,_ I would be honored if you and your _gona_ would break bread with us while we discuss why you have traveled so far.” 

“Lead the way,” Clarke agreed.

Lincoln stepped up next to Luna, pulling Octavia along with him so he could introduce his friend to his mate, and catch up on old times while they walked. Abby kept glancing at Clarke, but Marcus linked arms with her and steered her after Luna. Clarke gestured to her _kru_ to follow, and they all made their way fully out of the shipping container. 

That was, in fact, what it was: a shipping container, and they were walking along the surface of what must have once been an oil rig, she guessed. Clarke tried to recall her Earth history, but that had to be what it was, since she also noticed that they were out in the middle of the water, with land only barely visible in the distance. It was a bit nostalgic in some ways, to be walking along a metal surface that obviously housed many people.

“Reminds you a bit of the Ark, huh Monty?” That was Raven, who nudged Monty in the side as she said this, “Though I can’t do any spacewalks here, unfortunately.” Anya just shook her head at her mate, since she was now used to hearing about the way they all grew up, even if most of it was still very foreign to her. 

“I kind of like it, what with the view and all,” Monty agreed. 

Echo just rolled her eyes, and said, “Too damp.”

Raven guffawed, and Anya added, “You’re from _Azgeda._ Did you not grow up around ‘damp’?”

“Yes, but it does not mean I _liked_ it. If I never have to survive another _Azgeda_ winter again, it will be too soon.”

Miller piped up, “I don’t know. I think I prefer this over the Ark. At least here you could swim if the ‘contraption’,” a number of them smiled at Miller’s use of one of Gustus’s more frequent words for anything technical, “sprung a leak. It doesn’t have quite the same effect as knowing you’re one airlock away from dying.”

Abby looked back at that comment, but not at Miller, at Clarke. Miller jerked his head around to the omega and, his face stricken, whispered, “That’s---I didn’t mean---” 

Clarke interrupted him, “I know, Miller. It’s fine.”

Everyone was relatively silent after that, as they followed Luna down several flights of stairs, and into what ended up being a rather open and welcoming sitting room-type space. There was a table that had the “refreshments” Marcus mentioned, a number of chairs, and some soft cushions on the floor. They all filed in and picked their favorite spots while beginning to grab the food that was on offer. As Clarke’s grumbling stomach could attest, many of them hadn’t eaten since the night before, and the sun was now high in the sky.

Clarke and Luna both placed themselves at opposite ends of the table, with Marcus and Abby in between them. The blonde waited for Luna to grab a piece of food first, and watched her closely as she chewed. Then Clarke nodded to her entourage as she grabbed some food and water for herself, and they all began to eat.

Luna released a smile, “I see you have been trained well. I would never poison guests in my home, though, as Lincoln and _Heda_ should know.”

“Yes, but there are things you would do to protect your people, and killing _Wanheda_ might seem worth the risk.” Lincoln gave his friend a sad smile as he said this, and shrugged his shoulders.

“I take these precautions everywhere I go, and it’s no mark against your hospitality, Luna. I’m valuable to many - alive and dead - so this is just one way in which I help to make my people’s lives easier when it comes to protecting me.” Clarke gestured to the food on the table, then popped a piece of dried meat in her mouth.

Luna leaned back in her chair as she too continued to eat. She studied Clarke for a few minutes, and no one spoke over the silence. When Abby looked like she was about ready to pull her hair out in frustration, Luna sighed and leaned forward.

“I have heard many rumors about you, _Wanheda,_ and not all of them are good. Some say you came down from the heavens to end our suffering. Some say you destroyed our greatest enemy. And still more say that you punish anyone who dares to raise a hand against _Heda._ I know the Mountain has fallen, and that this happened only after a deal was brokered between the Commander and yourself. I know that when I told Lexa that the Ark fell in the waters near _Floukru_ , she asked me for a favor: _Skaikru_ were to remain with my people for the foreseeable future, as long as they gave up their weapons and agreed to live peacefully, as all do within my domain. However, I was also asked to tell them that their children had gone missing, but that search parties were going out daily to try to find them.”

Luna paused and looked to both Marcus and Abby in turn. “This was a lie.”

Abby choked out, “What?”

“If I had been asked by my _Heda_ to lie about something like this, I would have refused.” The leader of _Floukru_ looked as though she was struggling to find the right words, so Clarke cut in, “But she didn’t ask you as _Heda_ , and she didn’t ask you as an alpha to a beta. She asked you as her friend, someone as close as a sister, to commit to the lie. To help stop more war.”

Luna nodded, and Abby jumped up, pushing back her seat so forcefully it clattered loudly to the ground on its side, “How could you?! You _knew_ that we wanted our children found. I asked every day for _6 months_ until I thought there must be no more hope, and you lied to me, to all of us?”

“She had to, mom. It was the only way we could do what needed to be done.” Clarke remained seated but sent out pheromones to help calm her mother and the others in the room.

“You are my child, Clarke, and no one is allowed to keep you from me! You’re just a kid, and I needed to find and protect you.”

“You’re wrong, Abby. She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die. We all did.” Raven said this softly, almost quiet enough to not be heard from where she sat across the room, but the words were firm and clear. Anya wrapped her up in her arms, comforting Raven as she pulled her over to share the cushion she was resting on.

Abby looked stricken, and in the silence, Marcus spoke up, “There’s obviously a lot more to this story than we know. Clarke, perhaps you and the others can fill in some of the blanks for us, and we can tell you what happened on our end?”

The omega turned once again towards Luna, and at her nod, Clarke sighed, “There’s too much to tell in one sitting, but I guess I should start from the lie, and why it was necessary. I assume Luna told you about the Commander and about the Mountain Men?” Luna, Marcus, and Abby all nodded.

“Well, as Commander, Lexa united all the clans. She did this for many reasons, but most importantly to better defend against the Mountain. However, the _kongeda_ was still only a few years old when the 100 were dropped on Earth, like canaries in a coal mine.” Abby looked uncomfortable with this description, but Clarke plowed ahead with the story, “Needing to remain in the capital to maintain order, Lexa sent one of her generals to figure out what fell from the sky, and to ascertain if we were a threat. So she sent Anya.”

Anya raised her hand in a small gesture, for clarity, and added, “I was the most high ranking _Trikru_ in the land where the drop-ship fell, so it was my job to investigate anyway.”

“You know much of the rest of what happened next: Raven crashed in the pod you helped her complete, mom, and she made it possible for us to signal you with flares. Unfortunately, as we told you once we got communications set up between the Ark and the ground, those flares accidentally destroyed a village, and Anya showed up seeking revenge. Our side didn’t communicate well, though Lincoln and Finn tried to seek a peaceful solution, so the Commander sent another general and his men to make sure that we were wiped off the map for good.”

“It was the only way to make sure that you did not cause more damage while the _kongeda_ was still terrorized by the Mountain.” Anya huffed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Yes, Anya, I know.” She turned back to her mom, Marcus, and Luna, and continued, “The real problems happened almost simultaneously. _Trikru_ came to kill the 100, we retaliated with the hydrazine we had leftover, and took out over 200 _gona_ . Anya got stuck inside the drop-ship with us during the attack, and as we stepped outside afterward, there was no one left alive. Probably around the exact same time that the main part of the Ark fell in the waters off of _Floukru,_ they knocked us out and captured those of us who were left.”

“Who?” 

Monty spoke this time, answering Marcus’s question, “The _Maunon.”_

“So you see,” Clarke said, “It wasn’t really a lie, to begin with. When the first request was sent via messengers to Luna, all the Commander knew was that there was a battle, all the men she sent to take us out were dead, and no one was left. The rest of us were just...gone. Search parties went out, and for about 3 days, no one knew where we were.”

Luna spoke up, “So she asked me to provide food and shelter for the others who fell, to take away any weapons, and to house them with my clan until the _kongeda_ could figure out what happened at the drop-ship. Lexa called on our history with one another and my desire for peace and asked for this favor. When I asked what I should say about their people from the drop-ship, she told me to tell the truth: that they were missing, and we were looking for them.”

Abby interrupted, “But you didn’t know we were missing _children_. You didn’t know how many of us would be worried about their safety.”

“You dropped your pups, your _goufa,_ to the ground, with no means to protect themselves and no food or shelter. No way to even know they would survive the air. Why should their lives matter to you?” Anya snarled.

Clarke cut in before this could escalate further, _“Chil daun, Onya.”_

The alpha huffed but subsided as Raven grabbed her arm and held onto her until the growling was more like a low grumble.

Once Clarke was sure there would be no more outbursts, she looked around at her friends and sighed. “This story is so very personal to all of us. Every one of my _kru_ was either captured by the Mountain Men or personally connected to the events we’re talking about here. It makes it...difficult...for us to recount.”

Luna nodded, “I understand. Perhaps you could summarize the main parts, and if we need more detail we can ask?”

“Clarke, do you mind if I take over? I was there for most of the events. Then maybe Octavia could fill in the things that occurred outside of the Mountain?” As Monty spoke, he looked towards Octavia, who was curled up with Lincoln. She glanced at Lincoln, who simply smiled softly, and then agreed. Clarke knew they were doing this to try to spare her having to relive these events again, and she was grateful, so she simply nodded and let Monty take over.

“Hmm, well, a lot did happen, but here’s the shortest version I can think of, since you know at least the basics about the Mountain: 50 of the 100 - almost all of us who were left after the battle - were gassed and taken to Mount Weather. Once there, we were treated as highly revered guests, but Clarke didn’t trust them, even though Finn and Jasper kept trying to reassure her. We didn’t know where Raven was, or what happened to Anya, and when Clarke asked President Wallace if the Ark had any survivors when it crashed, he told her no. Clarke told Bellamy she wanted to figure out how people went into Medical with radiation burns, and came out almost completely healed in less than a day.” At this point, Monty rolled his eyes at Clarke, which got a few laughs around the room.

“Clarke being Clarke, she purposefully tore stitches in her arm and once she was in Medical, after some digging, she discovered that the Mountain Men were using _Kyongedakru_ for blood transfusions, and killing them in the process. That’s when Clarke found Anya caged up, and they escaped together via a waterfall, as I understand it?”

“But you can’t swim.” This was from Abby.

“Yeah, funny how you’ll jump off a literal cliff if it provides even the slightest chance of survival,” Clarke said drolly.

Monty laughed, and continued, “Anya pulled Clarke out of the water, and then tried to take her to the Commander, while they were also still running from the Mountain Men.”

Octavia jumped in at this point, “Meanwhile, Raven was accidentally shot by one of our own before the final battle at the drop-ship, and the Mountain Men must have thought she was dead because they left her there. Murphy - the idiot who shot Raven - came back since he heard the explosion from the battle, and he wanted to see what had happened.”

“I was passed out when everyone was gassed, so I didn’t know where they were, and as much as he annoyed me - still does - the cockroach stayed to help me.” Raven piped up with her portion of the story, “Pissed me off, because he’s selfish and I couldn’t understand why he would try to help patch me up, but he did. He got us food and water, and we planned to try to head out together to see if we could find more assistance, but he was stabbed in the leg and that wasn’t healing properly, and despite Clarke and Finn getting me a makeshift coagulant during the battle, I was just getting worse. Any minute I thought he would leave me, but…” Raven trailed off as she contemplated one of her darker moments. 

“That’s where I come in.” Octavia sat up straighter, “Lincoln and I left the drop-ship before the explosion since I was shot by an arrow and Lincoln needed to get me to safety. We’d already mated and my brother knew that neither one of us could leave the other, so he helped us get out. We were planning on traveling to you, Luna, but I’d been shot by a poisonous arrow, and with no antidote on him, Lincoln sent his healer friend Nyko to save me. During this, both Nyko and Lincoln were caught by Reapers, and when I and a few _Trikru_ went on a rescue mission, we found Nyko and some others, but not Lincoln.”

Octavia was visibly distressed, and Lincoln held her tighter, while Echo reached down and rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder in support. Octavia took a deep breath, “Thinking I’d lost my mate...there are no words for what I felt. But I also knew that Lincoln would want me to try to go on, and I knew my brother and friends, my other family, might need my help. So I asked Nyko to travel back with me to the drop-ship, to see who might be left. When we got there, we were surprised to find only Murphy and Raven.”

Raven added, “The timing was perfect, actually, since any later and it is likely either Murphy or I, or both of us, would have died from our injuries. Nyko patched us up as much as he could while Octavia filled us in, and just as we were trying to figure out how to safely transport me, to try to not make things worse--”

“Clarke and I rolled in.”

“Yes, An, but maybe you should note that you aren’t being metaphorical.” Raven laughed, “They _literally_ rolled in. Covered in mud and blood, choking and punching one another.”

The two adults turned surprised eyes to Clarke and Anya, while Luna just smiled. She’d known Anya long enough to not find this description at all strange.

Clarke sighed, “Once we figured out the Mountain Men were tracking us through a chip put under Anya’s skin - no mud was needed, might I add, though Anya insisted - we got rid of it, and then spent the large part of the rest of our travels fighting about if we were going to the drop-ship or going to see the Commander.” 

“After much debate - mostly physical - we ended up getting to the drop-ship just as we fought once more, and, well, rolled into the clearing.” Anya avoided people’s eyes as she recounted this, but Raven and a few others (including Clarke) were smiling. This part of the story always sounded ridiculous when it was retold.

Octavia chuckled, “They landed right in front of us, and Nyko and I stepped forward and broke them up. Once everyone was a bit calmer, and all of our stories were told, Clarke looked at all of us, turned to Anya, and said--”

“‘Well. I guess you better take us to the Commander.’” This quote was said by everyone from Clarke’s entourage, all in sync, and Clarke slunk a little in her seat.

“It was the only option! We didn’t know what happened to the Ark, we knew we needed help to get the 49 out of Mount Weather, and we needed a stable base to try to get medical care for Raven and Murphy.” Clarke said defensively.

Miller noted, “That’s all very reasonable, Clarke, but I think we all find this part of the story humorous because it’s just so... _Wanheda.”_

“Take charge.”

“No nonsense.”

“While bleeding and covered in mud.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I get it, guys.”

Luna turned from this back-and-forth to address Marcus and Abby, “It was about a week later I heard from _Heda_ . She recounted some of this, though not in much detail, and then told me I would have to actually start lying to you two, and the other _Skaikru_ who were staying with _Floukru.”_

“But _why?_ We could have helped!” Abby looked anguished.

Clarke was the one to respond, “Because I cut a deal.” Abby just looked at her daughter in confusion. “Nyko let us know that he’d heard the Commander had set up a base of operations in _Tondisi,_ his village. She had become increasingly frustrated with the silence from the _gona_ she’d sent to handle us and decided it was time to go herself, to figure out what happened. When we appeared in the village, and the deaths of her warriors were reported, many wanted to kill us on the spot. However, the information we brought about the _Maunon_ was vital. Lexa wasn’t convinced that we had enough resources that could benefit one another, and she definitely didn’t think we could help each other to take down the Mountain and get all of our people back, but I apparently made more of an impression on her than I intended.”

That one got a loud guffaw from Anya, “You walked into that tent and did not cower or submit once to her. That has _never_ happened before, not to an alpha of _Heda’s_ strength.”

“I needed her help to get the items to try to heal Raven and to figure out how to get the others out of Mount Weather.” 

“Yes, and you won her over simply by taking care of others. Plus using my own badassery.” Raven commented.

Anya nodded agreement, but she also added, “It did not hurt that you were a pretty omega, either, Clarke.”

“Yeah, we’re not to that part of the story, yet, Anya,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “As Raven noted, the skills I learned from you came in handy, mom. Before we went into any other negotiations, I asked for a healing tent or any place with a sturdy table that I could use to work on Raven. Nyko agreed to help, lending me his workplace, his herbs, and his assistance.”

“Then, once I was set up, the real fun began.” Raven shook her head as she said this, “You see, unfortunately, one of the main things that no longer exists on the ground is anesthetic. There are some topicals that help do a bit of numbing but only on the surface of the skin. And the bullet went in near my spine. See the problem here?”

Abby looked in horror at Raven, then at Clarke, who blew out a big breath, “Yes. I knew that the bullet had nicked something when it went in since there was internal bleeding. This bleeding was causing Raven to lose all feeling in both her legs. From what I remembered learning from you, I hoped that I could go in, remove the bullet, use the coagulant Nyko had to stop the excess bleeding, and if all went well, Raven would walk again.”

“Clarke, you had no imaging device, only basic medical knowledge, and no anesthetic, and you _operated_ on Raven?! You could have _killed_ her!”

“No, Abby, if she didn’t operate on me I would have died anyway.”

As Raven said this, she got up and went over to Clarke, gripping her hand tightly until the omega looked her in the eyes. “I would have died, Clarke, and we both knew it. So we did what we had to like we did when Jasper and Finn were injured. We worked with what we had, and we did the best we could. Your best allowed me to walk again. It _saved_ me. Without your best, I wouldn’t be here today. And then what would you do?”

“Be less stressed?” Anya was the one to say this, but everyone could see that she was trying to deflect away from this topic. Talking about her mate almost dying was never a subject she liked to dwell on.

Clarke wiped her eyes and laughed a little as Raven glared at her mate. “Yes, we did the best we could under awful circumstances. Which really should be our motto, don’t you think?” That produced more laughter around the room. “Anyway, I explained what would happen if we didn’t operate, and what would happen if we did, and Raven decided to go ahead with it. While the Commander, Murphy, Octavia, and Anya all held Raven down on her stomach, Nyko and I removed the bullet. There isn’t much more to be said, really. We got it out, stopped the bleeding, stitched Raven back up, and then waited to see what happened with some rest.” 

This description did not really cover the trauma and pain that everyone in that tent went through. The screams that Raven released as Clarke cut into her back until she couldn’t take it anymore and passed out. But none of them needed to relive that by describing it, especially since Abby would have some idea of what was involved without them saying it out loud.

“When I woke up, I had feeling back almost everywhere, but nothing came back from the knee down on my left leg.” Raven glanced down to the knee brace strapped around her left leg, “So I made a brace, and carried on.”

Echo spoke up, “She’s being modest. Raven has only improved on her work and created designs that help not just her, but others of our people who might otherwise not be considered ‘whole.’” 

Raven looked away at this, and walked back towards where Anya was sitting, to curl into her warmth. She coughed awkwardly, “Well, yeah. What do I always say? I’m _badas.”_ That got a few smiles from her friends since they knew how much Raven loved the double-entendre of the _Trig_ word for “wonderful,” which sounded so much like the _Gonasleng_ word “badass.”

“Anyway, Raven’s surgery was only part of the problem.” Clarke continued, “Lexa was impressed that I could heal an injury that would normally cause death on the ground, but she was far more concerned by what that kind of training could do if we were reunited with the rest of _Skaikru,_ especially with our weapons. We went back and forth over the next few days, trying to find a solution that would work best for all of us. However, Lincoln and Octavia helped to make everything fall into place, in a couple of different ways.”

Octavia looked to Lincoln as she picked up the story, “As an omega who lost her mate, though I had powered through to help Clarke and the others, the pain of my loss only got worse. I decided to hide from my anguish in the woods around _Tondisi_ for a while since everywhere I looked I was reminded of Lincoln.” She paused to gather her thoughts around those horrible memories, and Lincoln held her close, soothing her with his scent. “A day or so into my wandering, I hid from the acid fog - which we now know was produced by Mount Weather - in an underground tunnel that led to what was once a garage I think, since there were a lot of old cars inside. That’s when I found Lincoln. He’d been turned into a…a…”

“A _ripa_ . I was turned into a Reaper by the _Maunon_."

Luna looked stricken by this news, though Abby and Marcus only looked confused. The boat clan leader whispered, “But, how are you even _here_ , Lincoln? I had thought the talk about a cure was just a myth.”

Octavia had gathered herself enough to explain, “Reapers were created by Cage Wallace, the son of President Dante Wallace, to turn alphas and betas into monsters whose purpose was to guard the Mountain, retrieve their own people to harvest for their blood, or to create new Reapers. He used a very addictive drug called Red, and paired that with a pain response inflicted every time he used a tone generator, to help control them. We found all of this out later, of course. All I knew at the time was that Lincoln didn’t recognize me, and the only thing that saved me was our mating bond.”

“I remember bits and pieces, but I do know that you smelled familiar, and when I would have hurt you, my instincts appeared to try to make me understand that I would hurt myself as well if I did that.” Lincoln looked to Clarke, “I think we determined that even the smallest suggestion of the pain I would feel from hurting my mate was stronger than the pain the Mountain inflicted on me.”

Clarke nodded, and Octavia said, “Whatever it was, Lincoln paused long enough that I was able to get away. I found Nyko, and he and I were able to capture Lincoln and take him to the drop-ship. We got Clarke, and she figured out that much of what he was experiencing was a reaction to a drug and the withdrawal. Clarke and Nyko worked on him for hours, and Indra - who would later become my teacher - was convinced we were trying to come up with some plan in secret. She led the Commander and Anya to the drop-ship, and they arrived just as Lincoln stopped breathing.”

“We thought for a few seconds that they were trying to desecrate his body somehow, but Nyko quickly explained. Still, once Lincoln stopped breathing, we were all convinced there was no coming back.” Anya’s face was stoic as she recounted the events of those horrible minutes.

Abby finally piped in again, “He stopped breathing? That’s common with withdrawal, but--”

Clarke interrupted her mother, “Yes, I remembered a similar case on the Ark. I also remembered that you were able to get his heart beating again by shocking him. Nyko confirmed that this is how all Reapers they caught in the past died, and I realized that without electricity, it would have been almost impossible to save people once they reached this stage. We needed a way to restart his heart, and by some miracle or twist of fate, Octavia’s choice to bring us to the drop-ship made this possible. I grabbed some cables we’d ironically used on Lincoln before - long story for another day - and used them on him.”

Anya added, “And then we saw Clarke do something no one in any clan had ever done: she brought Lincoln back to life, and back to himself.”

“Either the shock from the electricity or his heart stopping seemed to throw him out of the worst of the withdrawal, and Lincoln instantly recognized us all again, especially Octavia. It was - and still is - a long road to full recovery from there, but we were at least able to give him a chance at that.” Lincoln nodded his thanks at Clarke as she said this, which she waved off. That debt had been paid since then, more than once on both their parts.

Abby was a bit of a wreck after hearing their tale, so Marcus spoke up, “This is all very incredible, Clarke. I’m still a little unclear on how we go from those events to the Commander telling Luna to keep lying only a few days after that? Wouldn’t she have wanted as many resources as possible to help take down Mount Weather?”

Everyone in the room, including her own people, looked to the omega to answer this question. She took a deep breath and recounted the most important part of the story, “After Lincoln was cured, Lexa and I went back to her command tent and she sent everyone away so we could talk freely with one another. We knew that we both needed to take down the Mountain, and we needed to do this in a way that would not jeopardize either of our people (at least as much as we could control that). Lexa had seen some of the tactics _Skaikru_ used to try to get their way - again, that’s too long a story to include right now - and didn’t want anything to do with the more potentially...trigger happy side of our people.” Marcus looked like he wanted to interrupt, but Clarke held up her hand to ask for his patience, and went on, “We were both in agreement that I - with Nyko’s help - would work on curing as many Reapers as possible as quickly as possible. Raven would help by trying to get in contact with our people inside the Mountain and take down the acid fog. In exchange, Lexa and her people would train us to fight, and hunt, and live on the ground. They would also provide a home for us, a place where we wouldn’t be prisoners anymore, so long as we followed the laws of the land.”

Clarke paused once more as she remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. “The deal was sound, but we’d been struggling with a way to actually formalize it. I could say off the cuff that neither I nor my people would reach out to those from the Ark, and the Commander could say that we would be treated fairly, but those same rules could be broken just as easily. So I offered a solution that would be binding, one I got from Lincoln and Octavia. When she and I talked about their mating, Octavia noted that Earth did not have many omegas anymore. We don’t know why, but even betas were somewhat scarce, and children were harder and harder to have on the ground. As a side effect of this, marriage and mating are taken very seriously, and while one can come before the other, or even without the other, these bonds are for life. Knowing this, and seeing how their mating had strengthened and united our people already, I offered the one thing the Commander couldn’t refuse.”

Clarke looked into her mother’s eyes as they got wider and wider in understanding, which turned quickly to horror. 

“To solidify the union of our people through marriage, I offered myself.”

\-------------------------------------

To be continued

See below for translations (all new words - see previous chapter translations for any repeats): 

_Shof op!:_ Be quiet!

_Branwada:_ Fool

_Pis:_ Angry

_Nomonjoka!:_ Motherfucker!

_Joken hod op?:_ Fucking stop?

_Monin, Wanheda. En yu kru.:_ Welcome, Commander of Death. And your people.

_Mochof. Ai laik Wanheda, Klark kom kongeda. En yu?:_ Thank you. I am the Commander of Death, Clarke of the Coalition. And you?

_Ai laik Luna kom Floukru:_ I am Luna of the Boat People.

_Chof:_ Thanks

_Maunon:_ Mountain men

_Chil daun, Onya.:_ Stand down, Anya.

_Tondisi:_ Tondc - formerly Washington D.C., of course

_Badas:_ Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Unfortunately no smut in this one, but I promise to have some more good stuff for you in the future. First, we have to get through some of that pesky plot! 
> 
> I tried to cover the parts of the show that matched up with my story so that it was still interesting, while also adding in my changes. I am not sure it always flowed well, but I did my best. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun! As you might be able to tell, I started this as a one-shot, but I do have plans to expand it into a larger series. It will showcase different people's perspectives and much of it will be told in flashbacks, to fill in blanks.
> 
> I will try to place the trigedasleng translations in a way that makes sense and is easy to understand, but if there is enough of it I may end up putting it in its own "Glossary" chapter, which could make it easier to reference.
> 
> I have a general outline for this story already planned out, so don't worry, this will be finished. Of course, if you liked the story, please review! Reviews are, after all, writer's lifeblood.


End file.
